1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to image processing technologies, and particularly to an image processing device and a method for determining similarities between two images.
2. Description of Related Art
Determination of similarities between two images is very important for image matching or image comparison. Typical methods for determining the similarities between two images are based on pixel comparison and feature comparison. However, such methods based on the pixel comparison may be inaccurate when one of the two images has been rotated to a different orientation. Additionally, the method based on the feature comparison is carried out by extracting basic features of the two images, such as grayscale features and texture features, and then comparing the basic features of the two images to obtain the similarities between the two images. The method based on the feature comparison may reflect an overall similarities between the two images, which cannot reflect detail similarities between the two images. Therefore, an improved solution for determining the similarities between two images is desired.